A deadly game of hide and seek
by Lost42
Summary: Dil has a bright idea to play hide and seek in graveyard on Halloween but something goes wrong.


"Guys I have the best idea ever!" Dil exclaimed as he burst through the door seeing all his friends sitting around the living room on Halloween night.

"We already have plans." Tommy said pointing to the stack of scary movies on the coffee table.

"My idea is way better then a scary movie marathon." Dil said.

"Ok what's the idea?" Phil asked.

"We play hide and seek in the graveyard." Dil announced excitedly.

"Aren't we a little old for hide and seek?" Tommy asked.

"You're never to old to play besides this isn't normal hide and seek, this is extreme hide and seek." Dil answered.

"What makes it so extrme and why do we have to play in a graveyard?" Chuckie asked.

"We play in the dark duh." Dil answered as he looked outside the window to see the set begining to set."Are you with me?"

"It does sound more exciting then a scary movie marathon." Lil reasoned.

"I'm in." Phil said.

"I guess I'm in too. You coming Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Chuckie asked.

"No unlwss you want to sit in the dark watching scary movies all by yourself." Tommy answered.

"Fine. I'll come too." Chuckie said glumly.

By the time they made it to the cemetery the sky was pitch black and thick fog had settled in all around. Dil walked up to the rusty iron gate and pushed it open, it gave way easily with a loud groan.

"Ok, we're here. Now what?" Tommy asked.

"You hide. Duh." Dil answered as he stood behind a tall grave marker and began to count.

As the kids ran off to hide they started hearing strange groaning noises. They stopped in their tracks as three figures suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

"What are they?" Chuckie asked cowering behind Tommy.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here." Tommy answered. They ran back towards Dil.

"Uh you guys are suppossed to be hiding. You do remember how to play don't you?" Dil asked turning around when he heard his friends and brother make their way back to him.

"There's something over there." Phil pointed over to where they had just come from.

"I don't see anything." Dil said looking in the direction Phil was pointing.

"There was something there and it wasmaking realy creepy noises." Lil insisted.

"Like this." They heard female voice say from behind one of the graves.

"No. It was more like this." A male voice pointed out jumping out from behind the grave closest to the kids and making all of them jump and the girls and Chuckie scream.

"Kai, you make an excellent zombie, The one arm thing works for you." Dil said.

"Thanks." Kai said coming into the beam of light from Dil's flashlight.

"Thanks for the extra fog and props Peter." Dil said as the third person dressed as a zombie stepped out of hiding.

"No problem Dil. Now if you'll excuse I have a Halloween party to get to." Peter said as he made his way out of the cemetery.

"Ok, let's play hide and seek for real this time." Dil said.

"I think I've had enough of this graveyard." Chuckie said making his way back to the car. He didn't get very far when the gat suddenly closed and locked.

"Very funny Dil. You already got us once. Quit fooling around." Tommy said laughing.

"Uh T that wasn't me. Zombies yes, gate closing and locking us in here, not me." Dil said.

"Let's just go out the back way." Kimi suggested.

"None of you will be leaving tonight." A deep masculan voise boomed from the shadows.

"Who's ou there?" Tommy called.

"We are and we're all around you." An eerie voice whispered.

Suddenly Kya, Kimi, Lil, and Dil were drug away. They tried to fight off the attackers but they were soon out cold. The next thing Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Kai knew they were being lead through the woods with bag overs their heads They were all thrown into a van and knocked out.

The first thing Kya noticed when she woke up was that she was cold and in a dark room. A bright light suddenly came on, blinding her temperarily. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed Kai was in the room with her, but he was tied to a chair with thick metal chains and a masked man was standing with a sword to his neck. Kya then noticed a small glass tank off to her left with a very angry snake inside.

"You have until the count of five to save your brother's life. The key to unlock these chains is inside that tank." The man told her.

"You don't have to do this." Kai said as calmly as he could. He noticed Kya gulp as the man started counting. Kya crawled over to the cage, slightly disoriented from the drugs they had given her to knock her out. she shakily reached in as the man said three and snatched the key just as the snake sunk it's fangs into her hand. She ran over to Kai and quickly unlocked the lock freeing her brother just as the man reached five.

"You passed the test." The man said picking up the tank and throwing a small vile at Kya."You're gonna need that."

"Come on we gotta get out of here." Kai said helping his sister to her feet. She didn't look good.

"What about everyone else?" Kya asked.

"We gotta get you to a hospital." Kai said helping his sister into a nearby truck that had a note on it telling them to take it.

Meanwhile in another room Chuckie sat shivering. He was currently surrounded by clowns. Through the sea of clowns he saw Kimi. Seeing his little sister made him a little more brave.

"If you want to see your sister live then you have to face your fears." A masked man said from behind the clowns."You have until the count of five."

Chuckie was trying to figure out his next move when he a gun being loaded. When he looked up, he noticed Kimi had a gun to her head. Chuckie pushed passed the clowns as fast as he could and ran to kImi's aide just as the man reached four.

Tommy woke up surrounded by water, the only light in the room being coming from four torches. He started to panic but then saw Dil across the way. He calmed down a little as he found he could touch the bottom of the tank.

"You have until the count of ten or your brother will drown." A man Tommy couldn't see bellowed.

Tommy saw Dil strapped to some chains and on the edge of a platform. Tommy started to swim. He stopped swimming when he realized the closer he got to dil the deeper the water got. As he got closer he noticed Dil was slowly being lowered closer to the water, this promped him to kepp going and he eventually came to Dil's rescue.

Lil woke up in brightly lit room. She was groggy and dioriented until she noticed Phil tied to a chair with a knife at his throat. She aksi nituced a crate filled with bugs and worms.

"I'll slit his throat unless you can retreive the key inside that box and free your brother by the time by the time I get to five." A man growled out.

Lil hadn't touched bugs or worms in years but for Phil's life she would do anything. She reached in and grabbed the key freeing Phil in time.

All the kids made it hime safely. The following year a group of men were caught trying to abduct a group of teenagers. The leader of the group gave an interview, saying they like watching people face their fears.

Peter belongs to TCKing12.


End file.
